User blog:Chompy-King/The Return Of...Me!
Hello everyone! I'm back! Yes, I have been off an awfully long time, but a lot of things have been going on for me recently. Anywho, now that I'm back, I guess that I ought to get to work making more stuff. And I've realized just how many matches I have made and not touched, and how I don't really feel tempted to write them anymore. So, in an ironic twist, I am officially giving away all of my matches. Anyone can have them without asking. I only ask that you leave my battles that are collabs and the following episodes: 1. Kaos VS Plankton 2. Wario VS Golden Queen 3. Diddy Kong VS Espio 4. Indominus Rex VS Spinosaurus 5. Neo Cortex & Uka Uka VS Fawful & Dark Star 6. Jar Jar Binks VS Dan Hibiki 7. Voodood VS Nightwolf 8. Dingodile VS Snap Shot Here's a list of all the episodes that people can have: #Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie - Complete #Super Mario 64 Heroes Battle Royale'' - In Progress #Donkey Kong VS Yoshi ''- ''In Progress #Zim & Gir VS Spongebob & Patrick ''- ''In Progress #Hex VS Smolderdash ''- ''In Progress #Common Enemy Battle Royale ''- ''In Progress - Goomba, Chompy, Zombie, Creeper #Bean VS Boomer ''- ''In Progress #Doom Raiders Battle Royale ''- ''In Progress - Golden Queen, Gulper, Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Chompy Mage, Dreamcatcher, Luminous, Nightshade, Chef Pepper Jack, Kaos #Ganondorf VS Captain Falcon ''- ''In Progress #Sonic VS Lucario ''- ''In Progress #Master Hand VS Crazy Hand ''- ''In Progress #Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale ''- ''In Progress - Spiderman, Batman, Beast Boy, Antman #Batman VS Segata Sanshiro ''- ''In Progress Season 2: #Dark Bowser VS Silver ''- ''In Progress #Darth Vader VS Lord Voldemort ''- ''In Progress #Yoshi VS Vector ''- ''In Progress #Rosalina VS Blaze ''- ''In Progress #Bowser Jr VS Metal Sonic- ''In Progress #Iron Man VS Tails ''- ''In Progress #Vector VS Kritter ''- ''In Progress #Waluigi VS Denzel Crocker ''- ''In Progress #Wario VS Scourge - In Progress #Roy Koopa VS Roy ''- ''In Progress #Ice King VS King Dedede ''- ''In Progress #Donkey Kong VS Popeye ''- ''In Progress #Shadow VS Batman ''- ''In Progress #Raphael VS Knuckles ''- ''In Progress #Meta Knight VS Doctor Doom ''- ''In Progress Season 3: #Batman VS Darth Vader ''- ''In Progress #Godzilla Slayers Battle Royale ''- ''In Progress - Mothra, King Kong, Mechagodzilla II, Destroyah #Donkey Kong VS King Caesar ''- ''In Progress #Deadpool VS Shadow ''- ''In Progress #Trumper VS Trap Shadow ''- ''In Progress #Little Mac VS Night Shift ''- ''In Progress #Captain America VS Wildfire ''- ''In Progress #Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow & Rouge ''- ''In Progress #Nabbit VS Espio ''- ''In Progress #Ultron VS Metal Sonic ''- ''In Progress #Batgirl VS Rouge - In Progress #Geniuses Of Gaming Battle Royale - In Progress - Dr. Eggman, Dr. Zomboss, Dr. Wily, Professor E. Gadd #Skylanders 3DS Villains Battle Royale -'' ''In Progress - Frightbeard, Count Moneybone, Hektore, Dream Sheep #Dr. Zomboss VS Count Moneybone -'' ''In Progress Season 4: #Ganondorf VS Erazor Djinn - In Progress #Enigma VS Mysterio - In Progress #Captain Syrup VS Rouge - In Progress #Banjo-Kazooie VS Ursaring - In Progress #Rodan VS Ridley - In Progress #Shovel Knight VS Sonic - In Progress #Bowser Jr. VS Charmander - In Progress #Dr. Mario VS Dr. Krankcase - In Progress #Fling Kong VS Diddy Kong - In Progress Season 5: #Asgore VS King Dedede #Silver VS Sans Thanks everyone! I'm glad to be part of the team again! Category:Blog posts